Dare
by Draco'sMyPimp
Summary: I know it's been done before but my take on a 'friendly' game of Dare


Dare

**A/N Sirius survived the ministry, when Bella stunned him he fell and hit his head on the veil so he ended up with a mild concussion, Draco is a good guy, it's their 8****th**** year, FRED DIDN'T DIE! Neither did Remus but Tonks did! 3:) (Teddy never happened!) Mwahahahaha. And this is completely AU**

"Why did we agree to this? Why!" Hermione muttered as Ron and Harry dragged her to the room of requirement with Ginny giggling behind her.  
"Okay..." Harry looked at his watch "It's 11:28 they should be here soon" he grinned as he started to pace. A door appeared and the quartet quickly entered to find a large room with a self serve bar and eight plum cushions in a large circle on the light wooden floor. Hermione headed straight to the bar and filled two shot glasses with fire whiskey and downed them quickly. At Harry's inquisitive glance she muttered "Dutch courage" that made Harry bend over with hearty guffaws. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to sit down next to Ginny on one of the gold velvet cushions. Harry sat on Ginny's other side and Ron next to him. They all looked up when the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass.

Harry motioned for the slytherins to take a seat as Hermione stood to grab an empty fire whiskey bottle, she placed it in the centre of the circle of cushions and placed a few charms on it.  
"What did you do to it Granger?" Pansy sneered glancing at the glowing bottle.  
"Hmm? Oh, just a few truth charms and bindings..." she smirked.  
"B-bindings?" Daphne asked wide eyed, "Oh down't worry- just to make sure people go through with their dares" she grinned.

"I'll start." Ginny drawled, tapping the bottle with her wand. She smirked as it settled on Blaise. "Truth or Dare Zabini?"  
"Truth" he sneered at the red heads scowl.  
Ginny let out a sigh and asked with a scary glint in her eye "Your lover has been transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?  
Blaise's eyes widened and grinned, clearing his throat he answered nonchalantly "A monkey, their like people right?" He scowled as Pansy smacked him upside the head, "What?" He cried indignantly.

"Blaise's turn" Daphne squealed, he leant over to tap the bottle with his wand and winked at Ginny. The bottle span a few times before settling on Harry, who groaned before muttering out "Dare".  
"I dare you to... profess your love to... hmm, Snape" he smiled maliciously.  
Harry rolled his eyes and gave Blaise a look that clearly said 'is that the best you can do?' and motioned for the group to follow as he made his way to the potion masters' quarters.  
he sharply knocked on the heavy oak door. As the doors heaved open, Harry launched himself at the proffeser,  
"Potter! What is the meaning of this you dunderhead!" Snape yelled trying to romove Harry from his person.  
"I- I just lovfe you sooooo much! Bye now snookums!" he called before blowing a kiss on skipping, yes- skipping down the hall to the seven laughing students "Eugh, Snape germs" he shivered. Before leading the group back to the Room of Requirment, where he poured himself a large glass of firewhiskey. When everyone was seated he tapped his wand on the bottle and laughed as it landed on Draco.

"Truth or Dare Drakypoo?" he slightly slured.  
"Dare, of course"  
Harry grinned "I dare you to either tell Sanpe tomorrow at breakfast, it was you in Polyjuice potion tonight, Or kiss Filch at dinner"  
"Done" Draco shuddered, "My turn." He tapped the bottle and grinned as it pointed to Hermione.  
"Well, well, well, truth or dare Granger" She looked at him with a hard glint in her mocha eyes and growled "Dare."  
"Hmm _'Mione_ I dare you too... no thats too easy... I dare you to lose your virginity to a professer here at Hogwarts." He smirked only just resisting the temptation to do a little dance and an evil laugh. He grinned at Pot-head and the Weasel's expressions, but scowled when Hermione giggled.  
"why are you laughing?" he sneered.  
"I can't do it" she replied calming herself down,  
"You have too" he smirked.  
"Nu uh, I can't- I'm not a virgin" she said, looking at him straight in the eye.  
The looks on the whole group- especially Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco's faces almost reduced her to tears of mirth, "You honestly thought I was still a virgin?" she giggled "I'm 17!_"_  
"Well from the look on Potty and Weasels faces show that they weren't the ones so who was?" Pansy sneered.  
"Nu uh uh Pansy dahling! I chose _Dare_!" Hermione giggled in a patronizing voice.  
"Well since you can't do the dare, you have to do truth!" Ginny commanded,  
"GIN!" She cried.  
"What I want to know too" Ginny shrugged in response.  
"When did you lose your virginity and who to?" Draco quickly asked.  
"I lost it in fifth year to..." she sent a look full of apology to Harry "Sirius" she blushed.  
Harry nearly choked on his drink and Ron went bright red.  
"YOU LUCKY BITCH!" Ginny, Pansy and Daphne all yelled together,  
"WHAT?" Ron exploded "HE'S OLD!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, and _I_ asked him, it was after the Ministry thing, I didn't want to die a virgin and didn't want to lose it to some inexperienced, randy teenager!" she explained.

After a moments silence:  
"How was it?"  
"Is he as good as we've heard?"  
"Have you been with him again since?"  
"How big is his-" "GINNY!" Ron interrupted his little sister, "I don't wanna know!"  
"Okay girls, should we take this... discussion up my room?" Hermione asked and at their eager nods led them to her private Head girl's quarters. Leaving the boys staring open mouthed at them.

**A/N Heyy please review,, and should I write another chapter about what happens in the Head Girls room?**


End file.
